A Switch In Personalities
by Kiminaru
Summary: Allen, Linali, Lavi and Kanda have alled been turned into Noahs, but what could have possibly caused it? T for language


Augh! Dammit! I started another story! I just have way too many ideas! I'm always starting new stories, so that I don't have as much time to work on my other stories. Augh! I will get to them though. I will. Promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of the characters. If I did, I would have raped Lavi by now. Mwuhahaha!

* * *

"Ne, ne, Allen-kun!" called Linali as she skipped excitedly into the room. "I want to go play! Please let me go out for a while!" She flung her arms around Allen's neck, clinging to him as she continued to pester him, or at least until he gave in.

Allen sighed. "Of course" he said. Linali smiled brightly up at him.

She hugged him and shouted a quick "Thank you!" before darting out of the room.

Allen smiled to himself as she disappeared from view. He loved to see his family happy.

Allen heard someone chuckle from behind him, and he turned around to look up into Lavi's face. The red haired young man had his arms up and fingers laced casually behind his head. He had a lopsided grin on his face, and his eyes were half closed in a sort of a lazy look.

"She sure is energetic, ne?" chuckled Lavi, who was indeed quite amused by the young girl's attitude.

Allen gave a knowing smile and a sideways at the teenage boy standing next to him.

"You may not remember, but you were pretty energetic yourself. I remember Kanda trying to kill you or at least threaten to kill you on several occasions due to you over hyperactive-ness"

Lavi thumbed his chin as he was thinking over what Allen had said.

"Hm…strange to say, but I really can't imagine myself like that. As for Yuu-chan, he's still trying to kill me, so that's really no big deal"

Allen chuckled at Lavi for being able to talk so casually about someone who was constantly trying to chop his head off, but then again, Lavi was a bit of an unusual guy.

"But on a more serious note, Moyashi-chan…"

Allen scowled. "How can anyone be serious one someone is calling them a bean sprout?" Damn the red head. It didn't matter when or what happened, but Kanda and Lavi still had the terrible habit of calling him Moyashi, even if they didn't remember doing so before.

Lavi shrugged. "Anyways, I was just wondering what you're planning on doing"

"You and Kanda want to take part?"

Lavi grinned. "Something like that"

Allen sighed, knowing that the two other teens would do just about anything to get their way.

"Alright, but we'll have to at least wait until Lullubell comes back"

"Well speak of the she-devil" murmured Lavi under his breath. Lullubell must have heard him, since she threw a rather nasty look at the red head. Lavi simple shrugged and returned her glare with another one of his lopsided grins.

"Good to see you again, Lullu-chan"

Lullubell continued to glare at him as she replied. "I wish I could say the same for you, but we both know that I'm not going to, and haven't I said not to call me Lullu-chan?"

"Enough bickering you two" interrupted Allen. "You just got back, and you're already giving me a headache" Allen whined as he gently massaged his temples "So have you completed what I have asked of you, Lullubell-san?"

Lullubell gave a slight bow before speaking. "Of course, Allen-sama, I have done everything you asked of me, and here is the innocence" she said as she handed said innocence over to Allen.

"Innocence?" asked Lavi "The hell you need that for?"

Allen simply smiled. "We're simply going to give the exorcists a little gift. A gift from us Noah's"

Lavi and Lullubell both smiled. They both liked the sound of this. This could be fun.

* * *

So does everyone get it so far? Allen, Linali, Kanda and Lavi are all Noahs. As for the reason why, I'll probably explain it in the next chapter. And what can Allen possibly be planning? Kukuku…. I also mentioned something about Lavi and Kanda not remebering a few things. This aplys to Linali as well, and I will explain more of it as we get further into the story.

My idea of Lavi as a Noah is that he's not as hyperactive as an exorcist, but is still as mischievous as before, although in a more subtle sort of way.

Anyways, hope everyone likes the idea so far, and I will try and update as soon as soon as I can. And also sorry for such a short chapter, but it's just to get the story started.


End file.
